the_sound_resourcefandomcom-20200215-history
Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers
Donald Duck: Goin' Qu@ckers*!, known as Donald Duck: Qu@ck Att@ck in Europe, in Indonesia is Donal Bebek: Kue Ketek, is a platform game based on the Donald Duck cartoons and comics. Dedicated to the memory of Carl Barks, it was developed by Disney Interactive and published by Ubisoft Montreal for various consoles and Windows-based personal computers. A completely different game with the same title was released for the Game Boy Color, as well as on Game Boy Advance, the latter being given the title Donald Duck Advance. Gameplay is similar to Crash Bandicoot. The levels alternate between a 2D and a 3D perspective. The story focuses on Donald Duck and his quest to save Daisy Duck from the evil magician Merlock. The game's reception has been overall mixed, with reviewers praising the music, backgrounds, and animations, but criticizing the short length and the fact that it is mostly for the younger audience. Gameplay Goin' Quacker's gameplay is very similar to that of Crash Bandicoot, and requires the player to move through various settings in 24 levels in 4 warp rooms. The four level themes are a forest theme, a city theme (presumably Duckburg), a haunted house theme like Halloween or medieval, and an Ancient Egyptian/Aztec temple. Donald Duck has to dodge various enemies and obstacles throughout the levels and defeat bosses at the end of each warp room. There are also bonus levels where Donald Duck has to outrun a bear, a car, a dismembered hand, and a Moai statue, respectively. The viewpoint of the levels change from a 2D side-scrolling perspective to a 3D perspective. Re-doing the levels in order to defeat Gladstone's time in same, gives the player advantages in the game. The player has a limited number of lives that can increase by finding special items. Each live gives Donald two opportunities to be touched by the enemy, the first time is touched he became angry and throws berserk to the enemies, the second time, he loses a life. Donald also can get suits to move around the scenes and also some animations can be done if the player stops moving Donald (such as Donald taking photos of the place if he is dressed like a tourist). Plot Goin' Quackers begins with Donald Duck, Gladstone Gander, and Gyro Gearloose watching television reporter Daisy Duck discovering the mysterious temple of the evil magician Merlock. As she tells the story, she is kidnapped by Merlock. His arch rival Gladstone sets out to find her before Donald, who decides to use Gyro's new invention, the "Tubal Teleport System", to track down Merlock and Daisy. However, a piece of Gyro's device is missing, and to make the machine working again, Donald must go on a journey to recover it. Along the way, he must compete with Gladstone, reverse the spells that Merlock put on Huey, Dewey, and Louie's toys, and defeat several bosses, including the Beagle Boys and Magica De Spell. In the end, Donald is able to locate Merlock; he defeats him and rescues Daisy. The temple collapses, but Gyro is able to teleport them back to his lab, where Donald receives a kiss from Daisy for saving her. File Formats * .wav (Sound) * .cpk (File package) * .dat (Model/Texture package) * .sfd (Movie) Media For a complete list of media for this subject, see List of Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers Media Videos Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers / Videos Voice Cast *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNeille' as Daisy Duck *'Russi Taylor' as Huey Duck, Dewey Duck and Louie Duck *'Corey Burton' as Gyro Gearloose, Merlock the Magician, and Gladstone Gander *'June Foray' as Magica De Spell *'Frank Welker' as a Beagle Boy Voice Sounds Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers / Voice Sound Category:Disney Category:Disney Games